BlackOut
by Vegorott
Summary: It has been years since the defeat of Asura and life has moved on for Soul Eater and the gang. Kid is now the new Lord Death, Maka and Soul are parents, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty are all now Death Scythes and Black-Star's ego has shrunk to an average size. Life was fine until everything blacked-out.
1. Chapter 1

Black-Star watched as Tsubaki took the red kishin soul and swallowed it whole, making the same face of struggle she has been for the past thirteen years. You'd think after all of this time, eating souls wouldn't be such a big deal. Then again, Black-Star didn't have to swallow something the size of his palm every time they killed a kishin wanna-be.

"I'm too old to be dealing with half-wits like him." Black-Star scoffed as Tsubaki went back over to him.

"What does that make me, then? I'm older than you." Tsubaki laughed a little.

"We'll be old together." Black-Star chuckled.

"I don't think Maka and Soul would agree with that." Tsubaki tightened her ponytail as she spoke. "We're all about the same age and Maka's not ready to be called 'grandma' yet."

"Her little girl is growing pretty fast." Black-Star had a small smile as he thought about the three-month-old. She was a bundle of joy and was already a handful at her age, getting into everything and driving her parents insane. He was growing very attached to Kiara. "How about we pop them a visit on the way home?" Black-Star asked as the two walked up to a window display of a closed shop.

"We should send them a text or call them first. I'm sure a sudden visit would not be very welcomed." Tsubaki said as Black-Star huffed some air against the window and wrote with his finger in the fog.

"Soul would get a kick out of it." Black-Star grinned as the window refracted unknown light and soon showed the image of a young man. "Hey, Kiddo."

"Greetings, Black-Star. I assume your assignment went well?" Death the Kid asked.

"Doesn't it always?" Black-Star chuckled proudly. "You doing anything right now?"

"When am I not doing anything?" Kid sighed softly.

"How about you take a break and come visit Maka and Soul with us?"

"I can't simply drop everything that I'm doing. I have too much to do with little time."

"We never get to see you anymore, Kiddo. It's like you've been avoiding all of us like the plague or something."

"I have not been-"

"Bullshit!" Black-Star cursed, cutting Kid off and making the shinigami huff with annoyance. "You haven't seen your own godchild once since she was born! One visit! Would one visit kill you!?" The star ran a hand through his blue hair. "We practically live next to each other and I haven't seen you in person for half a year!"

"Kid's been busy." Tsubaki said, trying to calm down her meister.

"It's nice to know that he can't take five seconds out of his oh-so-busy schedule to say hello to his best friends." Black-Star said harshly. "Liz and Patty say hi, by the way. Since you haven't even acknowledged their existence in over a week."

"Black-Star, that's enough, please." Tsubaki tried again.

"You've been a real ass since Lord Death died!" Black-Star froze up when he realized what he said and heard Tsubaki gasp. "Wait, Kiddo, I-"

"Goodbye, Black-Star." Kid said before his image disappeared and left Black-Star staring at an empty display.

"I'm sorry." Black-Star said to the window. The two adults stood there in silence for what felt like forever before Black-Star threw his head back and let out a frustrated grunt and plopped down on the ground "I feel like such a dick!"

"That was kind of a low-blow." Tsubaki admitted.

"It's been three years, you'd think he'd be somewhat over it."

"Losing a parent is a big deal."

"I know and It's something that I'll never fully understand. I Never knew my mother or my real father and Sid's a zombie so I won't be losing him anytime soon. I just want Kiddo to be Kiddo again, is that such a selfish thing?"

"We all want Kid to be himself again but everyone mourns differently. The only thing we can do is be there for him and support him."

"We've been supporting him for three years and what have we gotten out of it? Nothing. Jack-shit."

Black-Star stared up at the starry sky, the memory of Lord Death's passing still fresh in his mind. There was no reasoning behind it. He wasn't hurt or sick or nothing. He just summoned Kid to his office and hugged his son before becoming a cloud of black smoke that Kid ended up absorbing, at least that's the story they managed to get out of Kid between his sobs. They've all seen Kid breakdown before because of his obsessive compulsive disorder but those were usually easy to calm down by either fixing the problem or helping Kid to cope through it and accept it into his life with less stress. The first option was usually the one they went with. But seeing Kid bawl for hours, having a hard time breathing because of how hard he was sobbing and only able to coax a few words out of him at a time before another fit happened. It actually scared Black-Star a little, seeing one of his best friends suffering like that. His OCD went mad after that and for a good year Kid would spend many hours washing himself and everything surrounding him every day before he could even think straight and deal with the now endless amount of work and responsibilities he has to do as the new Lord Death. Everyone close to him still referred to him as Kid but newer members and people who don't know him that well now call him by his new title.

"He'll come back, he just needs time." Tsubaki held a hand out.

"How long does he need?" Black-Star took the offered hand and stood back up.

"However long it takes." Tsubaki shrugged. "Do you still want to visit Soul and Maka?"

"Please." Black-Star sighed.

Black-Star and Tsubaki walked in silence. Passing by strangers who were either on a stroll or heading home after a long day. No interactions, not a single person stopped them. Black-Star couldn't help from thinking in the back of his mind why no one would even look at them. They even seemed to be avoiding any form of eye-contact with them. They have saved this city thousands of times before and have saved the world several times as well. You'd think they'd at least get a 'hello' or a wave or even a smile from someone. But they were treated like they weren't there. They were just an invisible force that handled what they didn't want to deal with. The police don't even accept them as help and simply leave if they or others from the DWMA arrive. Black-Star would never understand how 'normal' people worked.

"Hey, guys!" Maka greeted with a large smile when she opened the door. "Come in, come in, what are you doing here?" Maka lead the two into her home.

"We just finished a mission and decided to drop by." Tsubaki explained.

"There's my little warrior!" Black-Star went over to Kiara, who was laying on a blanket on the ground. Soul was on his knees next to his daughter and was trying to get her to play with a rattle.

"Hey, Black-Star." Soul chuckled.

"How are you doing, man?" Black-Star asked, waving a finger towards Kiara.

"Haven't slept in three months but other than that, I'm great." Soul sat the rattle down and lowered himself down to his rear. Black-Star made an 'oop' sound when Kiara grabbed his finger.

"She's a strong girl." Black-Star said, moving his finger and smiling when Kiara giggled.

"Just like her mom." Soul said as Tsubaki and Maka joined them, sitting on the couch in the small living room.

"Any new news from Kid, you two just finished a mission, right? Did you speak with him?" Maka asked. She saw the look on Black-Star's face and gave a questioning to Tsubaki.

"We spoke to him after the mission and...it didn't go well." Tsubaki started playing with her hands.

"What happened?"

"I snapped." Black-Star admitted, gently taking his finger away from Kiara. The infant made a sound and started waving her hands at the star.

"What did you say?" Soul picked up Kiara when she started to whine.

"I was saying how it was bull..." Maka gave Black-Star a warning stare. "It was stupid that we never get to see him anymore and after a few unwise things were said, I mentioned Lord Death's passing."

"That was stupid." Soul said.

"I know it was." Black-Star sighed.

"He looks fine. If that's what you were wondering. He looks like he's eating and sleeping properly." Tsubaki said, trying to cheer them up a little.

"Speaking of eating." Soul handed the now crying Kiara to Maka.

"How long do you have to do that?" Black-Star asked out of curiosity as Maka adjusted herself and started breastfeeding Kiara.

"It's honestly hard to say." Maka answered. "Every doctor says something different and looking it up on the web is just a nightmare."

"Didn't you say something about a seven plan?" Soul said, sitting down next to his wife.

"They say a lot of mothers breastfeed alone for the first seven months, then feed the breast milk to the baby from a bottle along with other foods until you think they don't need it anymore." Maka explained.

"Baby's are complicated." Black-Star said.

"Could have fooled me." Maka said with a light laugh. "But it's all worth it."

"I'm not sure about having kids of my own, then again it matters on who I end up with. If I end up with anyone, that is." Tsubaki chuckled.

"There's no rush." Maka said.

"I'm twenty-seven, my clock's running out." Tsubaki laughed.

"I'm only two years younger than you and my clock's gonna tick for a long time." Maka said with a wink.

"So, Black-Star...Black-Star?" Soul noticed that his best friend was staring out the window. "You okay there, dude?"

"I'll meet you at home, Tsubaki. I'm going for a walk." Black-Star stood up.

"Are you-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Black-Star left before anyone else could speak up.

Black-Star casually walked for the first five minutes, making sure that there was plenty of room between him and the house before he took off in a dead sprint. The streets were almost empty at that point and he only passed by several people as he headed straight for the DWMA building.

The star took in a couple of deep breaths to calm his racing heart as he walked down the large hallway, emergency lights being the only thing that let him see down the dim path. He didn't really need them since he knew this entire academy better than the back of his own hand and could travel through it with his eyes shut. He finally reached the red door he was heading for. Black-Star pressed his ear to the door and heard soft steps and the occasional sigh from the other end. The star opened the door and stepped in.

"Thank you, Abagail, enjoy your evening." Kid's voice echoed in the large room as Black-Star traveled down the path that led to the center of the room. "What do you want, Black-Star?" Kid asked, his back to the other man.

"Just wanted to check in." Black-Star said and stepped up to the circle level Kid stood on.

"I believe you've done enough today." Kid's reflection wasn't in the mirror he was in front of.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Black-Star went to the side of the shinigami but Kid turned away so the star couldn't see his face.

"Hearing an apology from you is a rare thing." Kid stated.

"I've been getting better over the years." Black-Star weakly chuckled.

"Why are you here?"

"Like I said before, I just wanted to check on you."

"I don't need 'checked on'. I am Lord Death. I check on others and make sure this world doesn't go mad."

"Then why do you sound like you've been crying?"

"I have not-" Black-Star grabbed Kid's shoulder and made the other man face him.

"You sure look like you have been."

"Leave me alone." Kid removed Black-Star's hand from his shoulder and wiped away the remaining tears in his eyes.

"You know I'm too stubborn to do that."

"Sadly, I know you're not wrong." Kid let out a loud sigh. "I know I've been an ass, it's just still hard after all of this time and with everything that I have to deal with, I don't have time to take care of myself and get over this."

"That's why we're here, Kiddo. Let us help. Maka's a genius, Soul's a graceful social swan, Tsubaki is the kindest person in the world, Patty's extremely brave, Liz has the best street smarts out of all of us and I'm a total badass. We can handle some of the work and make your life easier."

"Why did I never think of this before?" Kid said with a teasing tone.

"Because you're almost as stubborn as me." Black-Star offered as an answer.

"I didn't think that was ever possible." Kid chuckled.

"As did I." Black-Star laughed. "So how about we go down to Soul's and Maka's and say hello to our godchild?"

"That sounds-" Kid stopped when there was a loud pop and the lights went out.

"Creepy." Black-Star felt Kid grab the sleeve of his t-shirt and allowed himself to be lead out of the room.

"How?" Kid said as the two saw that the entire academy was now in darkness. "Something must have malfunctioned." He said out loud and went back into the room. Black-Star heard soft counting under Kid's breath until they stepped up onto the level. "The only time my OCD came in handy." Kid pressed his hand against the cool glass. "Sid? Sid, are you down there? Sid?"

"It's not like him to not answer." Black-Star said and took out his phone.

"Professor Stein? Marie? Justin? Anyone?" Kid removed his hand. "I can't contact them."

"My phone's not even turning on." Black-Star kept holding the power button on his phone.

"Something's wrong." Kid had a feeling of uneasy go through him. "This is no ordinary blackout."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can barely see a damn thing." Kid huffed as he and Black-Star walked down the empty streets towards the shinigami's home. He could usually see much better in the darkness but for some reason, he felt like he was as blind as Black-Star. Thankfully it was a full moon and it lit up the ground enough for them not to run into anything.

"Either everyone in Death City is asleep or something really bad is happening." Black-Star commented, looking around and seeing all of the dark buildings.

"Everyone must be staying indoors." Kid added.

"Becuase they know we'll take care of it." Black-Star huffed.

"I can practically taste how salty that comment was." Kid chuckled.

"Now is not the time for you to finally understand saltiness." Black-Star muttered.

"Liz has been teaching me pretty well." Kid walked up to his home's door and knocked several times before entering. "Liz, Patty, are you still here?" Kid called out into the darkness.

"Yeah, we're on the couch." Liz answered. "What's going on?"

"It's a blackout, silly." Patty giggled.

"Our phones won't turn on, the flashlights won't work, not even the emergency generator has kicked in." Liz continued.

"I'm not sure yet but we'll find out soon. We're going to head over to Soul's and Maka's and make sure they're all okay." Kid heard the sisters get up and head towards them, he could see the outline of their bodies, but not much more until they stepped back outside.

"The entire city is out." Liz said.

"Is everyone sleeping right now?" Patty asked.

"Let's go with that for now." Kid said, letting Liz hold on to his sleeve while Patty held on to Liz. As the four walked, Kid could feel Black-Star's shoulder brushing against his every now and again, the group was staying close so they wouldn't lose each other.

"How's the baby?" Patty asked after a bit of silent walking.

"Kiara's doing really well." Black-Star answered. "She's a little fighter."

"She must take after her mother." Kid and Liz both said. The two shared a look that they couldn't see that well and laughed.

"She has the personality of her mother and the looks of her father." Black-Star added.

"I can't wait to see her." Kid said.

"You'll probably have to wait till morning to actually see her." Black-Star sighed.

"Looks like we're having a sleepover." Patty sang.

"Black-Star! Is that you!?" Tsubaki's voice called out.

"Yeah, I've got Kid, Liz, and Patty with me." Black-Star called back. The four went into the house when they reached it and saw that the living room was lit.

"This is the first time we've used the fireplace." Maka said as she tried to sooth a screaming Kiara.

"Hopefully the chimney's clean. We'll have to look into it in the morning." Soul said, adding more wood to the fire and closing the gate.

"I thought the fireplace was for show." Liz said, placing her purse down on an end-table.

"We did too when we moved in, usually you can't have actual fireplaces in the city." Maka handed Kiara over to Soul when he returned to the couch.

"Any idea what's happening, Kid?" Soul asked, heading over to the shinigami.

"Not yet." Kid hesitated before taking Kiara and holding her. The infant sniffed several times before letting out a giggle and grabbing a chunk of Kid's hair.

"She's probably amused by the stripes." Tsubaki explained.

"Ow." Kid said when Kiara tugged.

"Kiara, honey, no." Soul gently scolded and took Kid's hair out of the baby's hand. Kiara grabbed the hair again but didn't pull this time.

"She is a smart girl." Kid chuckled. "I figured you two wouldn't mind if we all crashed here for the night."

"The rest of us don't have fireplaces in our home." Black-Star said.

"Let me try to find some extra blankets." Soul kissed Kiara on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Kid, can I speak with you alone for a moment?" Maka asked. Kid nodded his head and handed Kiara to Tsubaki before following Maka into the dark kitchen. "Did you get a strange feeling right after everything went out?"

"Yeah. Something tells me this isn't just a blackout."

"It can't be. Blackouts take out the lights and the power in your house. It doesn't prevent phones from working or flashlights from turning on. The baby monitor won't even work."

"We can't do anything until morning."

"I hate sitting around and waiting."

"Don't we all?" Soul said, announcing his presence.

"We're just going to have to. We're going to need some rest for a very long day tomorrow, thankfully it's summer and the days are longer." Kid rubbed the back of his neck. "I really hope this is just a simple mess up and it won't take long to fix."

"If only things in our life were simple." Maka said and her footsteps gave away that she was leaving. Kid and Soul followed and saw that the others were huddled around Kiara and were playing with the infant.

"It's time for bed." Soul placed the blankets on the ground before taking his daughter back.

"We'll see you guys in the morning." Maka added before holding on to Soul's arm and leaving the living room.

"Girls get the couch." Liz said before throwing herself on the large couch. Patty scooped up a handful of the blankets and joined her sister.

"Looks like we get the loveseat, Kiddo." Black-Star said.

"Just don't hog the blankets." Kid said and grabbed the ones Patty hadn't grabbed and sat on the loveseat.

"Night, ladies." Black-Star pretended to tip a hat before plopping down on the seat next to Kid.

After finally settling down, everyone in the house was asleep. The fire was out and everything was dark. Patty had ended up on the floor in a ball under a blanket, Liz was sprawled out and Tsubaki was curled up against the arm of the couch while Kid and Black-Star's legs were tangled together while their heads were using the ends of the loveseat as pillows. Patty was rolling over in her sleep when there was a sudden loud siren, waking everyone in the house.

"What the hell!?" Black-Star yelled, heart racing. Kiara started crying and could be barely heard over the siren.

"Why is the city's emergency siren going off?" Tsubaki asked, her voice loud.

"Is the power back?" Kid took out his phone and attempted to turn it on but got nothing, not even a 'dead battery' symbol.

"Is everyone okay?" Soul was suddenly behind the loveseat.

"Yeah, how's Kiara?" Liz asked.

"Maka's got her. The power's still out, how is the siren going off?" Soul went over to the fireplace and opened the gate.

"Someone must have triggered it, but it takes power to make it go." Kid saw a little flame that must have been from a lighter.

"Everyone okay?" Maka entered the room with a still wailing Kiara.

"We need to get to the DWMA and-" Kid stopped when he looked out the window and saw a figure fumbling towards the house.

"They look like they're in pain." Patty commented. "We should-" The group yelled when the figure threw themselves against the window and left a wet smear as it slid down.

"There's more of them, they're all attacking other houses." Maka said. "At least, that's what it looks like." Soul blew out the small fire and went over to the front door, double checking the lock.

"Something bad is happening and we're not getting involved in it. None of us can see what's actually happening." Soul stated. The siren finally stopped and it didn't take Maka long to calm down Kiara.

"We're not going to do anything?" Black-Star asked. "But we-"

"I'm not risking anything with my wife and child here." Soul interrupted. "We are going back to bed and dealing with it in the morning."

"I forgot how much of a pain half-awake Soul is." Black-Star huffed.

"You're dealing with papa-bear, Soul." Soul corrected. "Good-night."

"It should be morning soon, I'm sorry guys." Maka added before the two left the room.

"I can't just do nothing." Black-Star said.

"Soul's right, we can't see and something is clearly wrong out there. I don't like it myself but some more sleep does sound nice." Kid stated. He wasn't going to admit that he wasn't feeling like himself at that moment as well, like something about him was wrong and maybe sleep will heal whatever is wrong with him.

"Black-Star, please." Tsubaki put the blanket back on herself.

"Fine." Black-Star huffed and returned to his spot on the loveseat. "Night." The star threw the blanket over himself.

The rest of the night went by without further incident. Kid was the first to wake and headed up to the bathroom. The shinigami tested the see if it would flush and was thankful to see the water go down. After finishing up and washing his hands, he returned to the living room and found the others awake. Soul and Maka had joined them and Kiara was still sleeping in Maka's arms.

"Kid..." Liz and the others gasped.

"What?"

"Your..." The older Thompson sister pointed at her eyes and her hair while the others only stared.

"What about them?" Kid sighed when he got no response and grabbed the hand mirror from Liz's purse. "I..." Kid almost dropped the mirror in shock. He couldn't believe it. His bright golden eyes were now brown and the stripes were a dull gray. "My..."

"Is this a shinigami thing?" Soul asked.

"No. Something is very wrong and we're going to the academy now." Kid returned the mirror to Liz's purse. "Liz, Patty, turn into your weapon forms. Soul and Maka, you can stay-"

"I can't!" Patty's cry make Kid stop his order. "I can't change!"

"I can't either." Liz started rubbing her arms.

"Tsubaki, can you change?" Black-Star asked.

"I should be..." Tsubaki held on to her long hair and looked at it with wide eyes.

"I've got nothing." Soul grunted, flicking his hand.

"No, no, no, no." Maka muttered and hugged Kiara.

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul placed a hand on Maka's back.

"I can't see Kiara's soul, I can't see your soul, I can't see anyone's soul!"

"They're gone." Black-Star stared at his hands. "Our meister abilities, they're gone." The star lowered his hands. "We're...normal."


	3. Chapter 3

How could they just suddenly be normal? That's not possible. There was no way that he was now one of them. One of those people who run away from their problems, who refuse to acknowledge their existence, believing that they were freaks and monsters because of who they were. Black-Star refused to believe that but the longer he was unable to use his soul wavelength the more he knew it was true.

"Everyone stay calm, we're going to figure out what's wrong. We need to get back to the academy, Stein or someone is bound to be there and they'll explain everything." Kid stated, trying his best to keep his own head level as well. He was used to having all of the answers but he now only had questions.

"Guys...the wet stuff the person left on the window...it's..." Patty pointed at the window she spoke of.

"Blood." Liz finished. "It's blood."

"Soul, get the knives from the kitchen, Patty, hold Kiara, I'll be right back." Maka said before leaving the room with Soul right behind her.

"I wish I knew what had happened last night." Kid sighed, staring outside and seeing that there was more blood amongst the streets.

"I wish I had been out there to help them, even if I'm not there biggest fan." Black-Star said, joining Kid.

"I'd rather you be safe with us in here than be out there getting hurt." Kid admitted.

"Kiddo, about yesterday-"

"Don't. Not now." Kid cut off Black-Star as Soul walked back in and handed the fellow adults some knives.

"I know they're not too large or fancy but it's something just in case." Soul said.

"And this is for emergencies." Maka added as she returned as well, a gun in hand.

"When did you get that!" Soul snapped.

"I've had it since I became pregnant with Kiara." Maka answered. "Call it 'motherly paranoia'." The woman gave the gun to Kid. "You're the most experienced with this kind of weaponry but I'd suggest using it up-right. Normal guns aren't meant for pinkies."

"Do you have a second one?" Kid asked with a small smile.

"Don't make me Maka-chop you." The two shared a laugh.

"Think we can all fit in your car?" Black-Star asked Soul.

"It'll be a tight squeeze." Soul said.

"We've all been through worse." Tsubaki chuckled.

"I know some back routes to the Academy." Maka stated. "Are you fine with holding onto Kiara for a while, Patty?"

"Aunty Patty's got this covered." Patty giggled as she lightly bounced the child in her arms.

"Alright, let's go." Maka was the first to leave the house.

Soul watched the others go before closing the door and locking it. He pocketed the key and joined the others at the car, laughing a little as Black-Star offered to sit on top of the car to save some space. His laugh dies off when he saw the worry in Maka's eyes as she tried to turn the car on.

"You have to be kidding me." Maka huffed. "We just bought this damn thing last week."

"I swear I put gas in it yesterday morning." Soul said as he peeked his head into the car.

"It would still turn on even without gas, I'll pop the hood." Mak sighed as she pulled a small lever next to the steering wheel.

"Let me look at it with you." Liz said as she went to the front of the car with Soul.

"How do you know anything about cars?" Soul asked with a slight smirk.

"Me and Patty used to be criminals on the street, remember? I've done my fair share of hot-wiring." Liz stated as she opened the hood.

"What are you doing?" Tsubaki asked Black-Star as he climbed on top of the car.

"I'm keeping a lookout while we wait." Black-Star answered. "Whatever those things were, they didn't just disappear."

"I don't get it." Liz groaned. "Everything looks fine, the car should be running smoothly."

"The oil's full and clean and nothing looks damaged, hell, even the wiper fluid's full." Soul groaned as well.

"So, what you're saying is; the power's out in the house, our phones won't turn on and now the car won't either." Maka let out a grunt and put her forehead against the steering wheel. "Great."

"Looks like we're walking." Soul slammed the hood shut. "Patty, stand in the center of the group with Kiara, please." He added as he went to the driver's side of the car and opened the door.

"This better just be a terrible side-effect from one of Stein's experiments and can be fixed easily." Maka sighed, leaving the vehicle.

"We got this." Black-Star said after hopping off the car. "We'll have all of this figured out before lunch."

"The sooner we fix this, the better." Kis said as the group headed off.

"There's people in that building." Patty pointed up after several minutes of walking. "They look scared."

"With what happened last night, I'm not surprised." Kid said. "As long as they stay inside, they'll be fine." Patty smiled at the people and waved, letting out a sad hum when they closed the curtains.

"Everyone, hold on." Maka held an arm out. "There's someone down this ally and something looks off."

"They're slumped over, maybe they're just upset. They might have lost someone last night." Soul suggested.

"Hello!" Patty called out before anyone could stop her. The group watched as the person slowly turned their head towards them, a black ooze dripping out of their mouth.

"That's not good. Go, go, go!" Maka gestured with her arm as she took off. "We'll take a different way!" She saw several other people like the one in the ally as they ran, all moving slowly.

"There has to be other DWMA students and faculty at the Academy by now." Kid said. "They're all probably waiting for me to show."

"I keep forgetting that you're in charge." Black-Star chuckled.

"Joke later, run now!" Soul snapped over his shoulder. "How's Kiara?"

"She's good." Liz answered for Patty who was using both arms to hold the baby as she ran.

"I think I see someone at the top of the stairs." Maka said as they reached the Academy. "Kilik!" She exclaimed when they reached the top.

"Please tell me you know what's going on. I can't use Fire and Thunder and Ox can't use Harvar and Kim can't-"

"You know as much as we do at the current." Kid stopped Kilik's rambling. "How many are here?"

"You have my group, at least fifteen other students and Stein just showed up and I can see several other groups of students and teachers running here as well." Kilik answered.

"Tell everyone who shows to go to the auditorium. We'll give them another hour to show before we talk to everyone about what to do. Where is Stein?"

"Last time I checked, his classroom."

"Thank you." Kid headed into the building with the others following. "I never realized how thankful I was for all the windows till now." Kid sighed to himself as he went down the well-lit hallways. "I'll talk with Stein while the rest of you check on the others."

"Yes, sir." Black-Star saluted at Kid, earning an eye roll before they went down a different hallway.

"Professor Stein?" Kid called out as he entered his old classroom, not remembering the last time he was in here since taking over as Lord Death.

"Greetings, Lord Death." Stein said from his desk.

"Please, don't call me that." Kid went over to the professor, feeling a hint of nostalgia as Stein cranked the screw in his head.

"I'm assuming you're not here to exchange pleasantries." Stein sighed. "Of only that was the case."

"Any idea what's going on?" Kid asked hopefully.

"Someone or _thing_ has managed to shut off all sources of power, including our abilities and by the looks of your eyes and hair, your shinigami powers as well. Perhaps a powerful spell was cast." Stein continued cranking as he spoke. "There have been cases of shutting off a Meister's or Weapon's link to their soul wavelengths and turning them into normal humans, but to do it to this scale is basically impossible."

"I guess not." Kid sighed. "I know how they could shut off basic electricity, just go to the main powerhouse of Death City and shut that off, but to turn off cars and phones? How does one do that?"

"We'll need to send a group to the powerhouse to see if anyone's tampered with it and check on the employees there, but other than that I honestly can't come up with a proper plan to follow besides to survive and experiment. The people out there aren't people anymore. The black ooze coming from their mouths makes me believe that they've become some form of kishin."

"So...they're all basically dead." Kid pressed his hands against the desk. "I failed them."

"Before you start acting as if everything is doomed, let's get one of them in here and run a couple tests. They might not be too far gone."

"That shouldn't be too difficult. They can barely move. Kiara could out run them and she can barely walk." Kid scoffed.

"I'll leave it to you to set up plans for capturing one of them and sending out a group to the powerhouse." Stein reached into his drawers and started pulling out scalpels and gloves. "I'll prepare the classroom for the...what should we call them?"

"People. They're people until we're sure otherwise."


	4. Chapter 4

"You want us to grab one of those things?" Kilik asked Kid as they stood at the bottom of the Academy's stairs with Black-Star and Tsubaki.

"Stein wants to study on of them." Kid stated. "All we need to get is get them in and tie it down in the classroom."

"Shouldn't be too bad, they're pretty slow." Black-Star grinned, bouncing the rope in his arms.

"We should still be cautious, we aren't exactly sure what they are or how dangerous they can be," Tsubaki warned.

"There's a small woman." Kid pointed a finger at the person he spoke of. "I'll grab her from behind and you wrap the rope around her, Black-Star. Tsubaki and Kilik, stay nearby just in case." He ordered before walking around the woman. Black-Star casually strolled up to the woman, sticking his tongue out at her as she fully faced him.

"Black-Star, don't-Black-Star!" Tsubaki shouted when the woman lunged forward, mouth open and looking like she wanted to bite the man's face off.

"Not cool!" Black-Star lifted his leg and kicked the woman in the chest, making her fall onto Kid.

"Black-Star!" Kid snapped, shoving the woman away. Black-Star hopped to the side to avoid her.

"Don't get her on me!"

"You started it!"

"Guys!" Kilik shouted as he and Tsubaki ran over, pinning the woman down to the ground.

"You just had to tease her." Kid muttered as he took the rope from Black-Star. Black-Star responded by letting out a huff of air through his nose and watched Kid tie the woman's arms behind her. "Take her in. I'm waiting out here until Maka's group gets back."

"Yes, sir," Kilik grunted as he hoisted the woman to her feet, waiting for Tsubaki to grab her other arm before the two took her into the Academy.

"You can head back in too." Kid added to Black-Star before settling down on the bottom step, resting his head in his hands.

"I'm not leaving you out here alone, Kiddo." Black-Star sat himself down next to Kid. "Besides, there's nothing fun to do in there. Everyone's flipping out and too busy worrying to just hang out."

"How are you not concerned!?" Kid looked back up. "Do you not see the situation we are all in!? There's no electricity or any form of power at all! No one has their Meister abilities nor can the weapons go into weapon form and I don't have any of my shinigami powers! My eyes aren't gold and my stripes are gone! I have loathed those stripes for years, but now that there gone...I feel like a part of me is missing."

"I could get some paint and-"

"Black-Star!"

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood a little." Black-Star sighed. "Stress isn't good for the baby."

"Black-Star, you can't be pregnant, unless there's something you haven't told me, it's not biologically possible." Kid stated.

"Not me and you've seen me naked before, you know what I'm packing."

"Do not bring that up. You storming out of the bathroom after your showered and not putting a towel on was one of the most scarring moments of my life and who's pregnant?"

"Tsubaki," Black-Star answered, not surprised by the look of shock on Kid's face. "And no, it's not mine. Tsubaki's like my little sister, who's a lot taller than me..." Black-Star muttered the last part.

"I'm going to need a bit more information than that, how far is she? Who's is it?" Kid asked.

"She's a couple weeks along, that's why she's not really showing yet. She's got a little bump that she hides by wearing a shirt a little too big for her. She was actually going to start requesting fewer missions next week."

"If I would have known, I would have made sure she didn't do anything too strenuous. I did the same thing for Maka when she was pregnant." Kid smiled a little at the memory of Maka stating that she was fine to go on a mission, nine months pregnant and due any day. "And you didn't answer my other question? Who's the father?"

"An asshole." Black-Star scoffed.

"Care to elaborate?"

"She was dating this one guy for a good couple months. He seemed like a great guy. He was funny, smart and acted like he actually cared for Tsubaki and would make sure she didn't get hurt. He didn't mind that she was a weapon, he seemed cool." Black-Star started playing with his fingers.

"Why do I not like where this is going?" Kid scratched his temple.

"She got pregnant, she won't tell me the details, but she did and that assaholic, asshole ran. He said he didn't want to be a father and he ran like the coward he is. Don't worry, I found his sorry ass and beat the shit out of him. Tsubaki doesn't even want to think about him, all she wants is for the baby to grow up in a happy home with their mother and godfather."

"I would have been disappointed if you didn't beat him up." Kid chuckled weakly. "How come you guys didn't tell me or the others? We'd help. We're all going to help with the baby as soon as their born. Tsubaki better not think otherwise. We all already have a claim on Kiara, we'll take care of the new one as well."

"Tsubaki didn't want to make you guys worry, plus she thinks one beating is enough for him. She knew that all of you would like to 'have a word' with him."

"And by 'have a word with him' you mean 'beat the shit out him'." Kid corrected.

"Of course." Black-Star laughed.

"I think Tsubaki and Liz would be a cute couple." Kid suddenly said.

"Where did that come from?"

"Liz has been talking about Tsubaki a lot lately. Asking how her missions are going, how she's doing and she's always excited when I say you're coming in because that means she'll be there."

"Maybe we could set them up," Black-Star suggested with an eyebrow wiggle.

"First, let's fix whatever mess we're in before we start pairing off our friends." Kid chuckled.

"Who should we pair you off with then, when all of this is over?" Black-Star asked.

"I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm Lord Death, I don't have time to worry about that." Kid stated.

"Oh, please." Black-Star scoffed. "Your dad had time to raise you, you can handle a girlfriend."

"I'm not like my father." Kid said softly.

"Duh."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"If you weren't different from your dad, then you wouldn't be you. You wouldn't be my Kiddo." Black-Star slapped Kid's back. "And I don't know what I'd do without my Kiddo being Kiddo."

"I am not 'your Kiddo'." Kid huffed. "I don't belong to you."

"Are you sure about that?" Black-Star asked with a playful grin.

"If you even attempt to do what you're thinking, I will kill you."

"Now, whatever could you mean?" Black-Star started moving closer to Kid.

"I'm not joking, Black-Star, I'll-" Kid let out a yelp when Black-Star tackled him. Kid was going to let out a string of curses and insults, but couldn't get the words out as he laughed loudly, Black-Star tickling his sides. "S-Stop." Kid gasped.

"Who's my Kiddo?" Black-Star teased. "Who's my little Kiddo?"

"You're t-terrible!" Kid slapped at Black-Star's arms.

"Say it!"

"Never!"

"Lord Death! Black-Star!" Black-Star stopped and both men looked over when they heard their names called. A young meister that they didn't know by name was running towards them.

"What is it?" Kid asked as he pushed Black-Star away when the Meister reached them.

"Mr. Evans is hurt." The meister answered.

"Soul's hurt? What happened!?" Black-Star shouted. The teen flinched away from Black-Star, fear in their eyes.

"You're scaring them." Kid snapped quietly before turning his attention back to the meister. "I need you to tell me what happened."

"We made it to the tower and there were monsters everywhere and Mr. Evans..." The meister sniffed as they started to cry. "I was going to get hurt, it was going to eat me and M-Mr. Evans...he...he..."

"I need you to breathe, deep breaths and speak slowly." Kid knelt in front of the teen, his hands resting gently on their shoulders.

"He pulled me back and got bit in the arm. He suddenly got really sick. Mrs. Evans sent me ahead and told me to tell someone what happened and that they're on their way with Mr. Evans."

"Thank you. I'm going to need you to go inside and tell Professor Stein the same thing you told me and then get some rest." Kid lowered his hands and watched the young meister nod their head before taking off, heading up the flight of stairs to the Academy.

"Please tell me we're not going to just wait here," Black-Star asked.

"Like hell we are."


End file.
